The present invention relates to a disposable monopolar needle assembly and, more particularly, to a disposable monopolar needle assembly having a detachable cord.
Monopolar needles have been found to have important medical applications. Indeed, monopolar needles enable detection of electrical activity in muscle fiber. As a result, such needles have been used in conjunction with neurophysiological recording systems to record, and thereby, diagnose a wide range of muscular and neurological disorders.
Certain conventional monopolar needles contain an insulated needle with an uninsulated tip. The exposed tip affords a relatively small surface area for detecting electrical activity when inserted within a patient. Unfortunately, however, the insulating coating has a tendency to wear away from the tip through continued use of the needle. Variation in tip exposure from wear along the insulated needle distorts the shape of the recorded waveforms. Moreover, such needles present a risk of transmitting diseases from patient to physician or others when the needle is prepared for sterilization.